Chat Room
by Darla's-Fallen-Angel
Summary: When Piper meets a person in a chat room, named Tommygirl27, will she figure out their not who they say they are before it's too late?Chapter 5 is up. *FINISHED* Please R&R!
1. Tommygirl27

**Chat Room**

**Chapter one "Tommygirl27"**

A/N: Okay people, if this story doesn't make you think twice before talking in a chat room or i.m.ing someone you don't really know, then nothing will because this story is freak-y. Trust me, you will be scared. This might be confusing, there are going to be two endings to this story, a PG-13 and an R, but I will tell you which is which and all the chapters up to it will be PG-13 unless otherwise specified. Oh and I just made up the website in the story, so I don't even know if AOL has a teen chat site, so yeah, anyway, Here we go:

            Piper Halliwell stared at her computer screen boredly and clicked on to various websites, mtv.com. was her favorite, but even that seemed boring today. Suddenly her computer jingled, signaling that she was being instant messaged. Piper clicked on the instant message screen and smiled when she saw her friend, Cassie's screen name pop up. "Hey Cassie, what's up?" Pier typed in and clicked 'send'. "Nothing much, I found a cool chat room" Cassie typed back. "Go to AOL teen chat" Cassie told her. Piper typed it in and soon popped up a colorful screen asking for her screen name, she typed in her usual: Piper05 and clicked the button to continue. Once she got into the chat room she saw Cassie's screen name along with a bunch of others she didn't recognize. Piper clicked on Cassie's- Cassie2003 and started to talk to her again. 

            A few minutes later into their conversation another name popped up in to chat, Tommygirl27.  "Hey what's up?" Tommygirl27 wrote. Piper paused trying to remember if she had seen that screen name before and couldn't remember if it belonged to one of her friends or not. "Hey" Cassie answered. "a/s/l?" Tommygirl27 replied. "14/f/ca" Cassie responded immediately but Piper hesitated, Grams had always told her not to give out any information about her self over the internet to people she didn't know. But what harm could just giving out her age, sex and state really cause. "14/f/ca" Piper answered before asking "You?" "14/f/ca too!" Tommygirl27 replied. "Cool" Cassie and Piper both typed. Wow, what were the odds they would meet another girl their own age who lived in their state too? "Yeah, cool" Tommygirl27 answered "What city do you two live in, maybe we live in the same" "San Fran" Cassie typed back. "Me too" Piper answered.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

            San Francisco, hmm… that's not far, thought Dominic as he looked at a paper map tacked to the wall in the office of his shabby run down Fresno California home and mentally calculated how many hours it would take him to drive there, probably 3, 4 at most, if his old 87 Buick didn't break down on the way. "Wow, I live really close to San Fran" Dominic typed in reply, happy that he'd chosen Tommygirl as his screen name, it was very unassuming, very believable for a 14-year –old girl to have. And he'd started to get concerned that the police were catching on to his last one, Butterfly19, this was all a game to him. Go online. Pose as a teen girl or boy depending on the mood he was in that day and meet other teenagers. If any of them seemed particularly interesting or gave out information too easily, then he'd persist. E-mail them regularly and suggest that they meet. If they were unwilling, then he'd come and find them. It wasn't hard usually. All kids' parents told them not to give out the major information, full name, address, or telephone number. But it was the little things they slipped up on. They unknowingly gave details about their school, or landmarks around their house or a thousand other little things that would go unnoticed by the average person and only noticed by someone who was looking-someone like Dominic. Then once he'd kidnapped his victims, or conquests, as he called them, he'd keep them for a few days, a week at most, alternately raping and beating them, sometimes he'd kill them sometimes not. But an old Fresno neighborhood with overgrown trees and neighbors who kept to themselves was an excellent place to hide a body, or many. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Piper looked at the clock on her computer screen and her eyes widened, She, Cassie and Tommygirl27 had been talking for almost an hour already. I'd better do my homework, Piper thought, looking over at her backpack that she dropped by her door when she'd gotten home from school. "I have to go do homework" Piper typed into the computer. "Okay, see you at school tomorrow" Cassie answered. "Hey, give me your e-mail address before you log off" Tommygirl27 asked and Piper didn't think twice before typing in Piper05@msn .com into the computer. "Cool, mine is Tommygirl27@aol .com" Tommygirl27 answered. "Thanks" Piper replied before logging off.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

            That was easier than most, Dominic thought, logging off an hour later after talking to Cassie and getting all the information he needed-for now. Little Cassie seemed to be a well of information. She was obviously a lonely kid with not many friends, Dominic suspected that Piper was too, but he couldn't get a good read on her, she seemed distrustful, guarded. But at least he'd gotten her e-mail address. That was a start and Dominic always loved a challenge. But first things first, he had to write down all of Cassie's information before he forgot it. Let's see…Cassie Johnson, San Francisco, age 14. Damn, Dominic swore, pulling out a phone book. Johnson was such a popular last name; there'd be a million of them in the phone book. He wished he had Piper's last name, that way he could find Cassie through her too. 

            Come on Dom, think, he ordered himself. Cassie Johnson…age 14….San Francisco…., so that's, what? 8th grade, 9th?  Ninth, Dominic decided, remembering one of the girls mention something about going to homecoming, and 9th was high school. How many high schools could there be in San Francisco? Dominic opened the phone book to the yellow pages and looked up high schools; there was only two, Eaglecrest, a private school and Baker, a public one. 

Dominic decide to call Baker first, the girls didn't seem rich enough to attend private school. "Baker High School" a receptionist answered on the third ring. "Hello, this is Cassie Johnson's father" Dominic said, trying to sound as authorative as possible "I need to pick Cassie up from school early tomorrow for a doctor's appointment, will that be a problem?" "No, not at all, Mr. Johnson" the receptionist replied and Dominic could hear her type something into her computer. "Cassie's last period class is science, in room 12; you could just sign her out at the office" "It's been a while since I'd taken her to school, could you give me directions? I have a terrible memory" Dominic said, feigning the overworked underappreciated parent bit that he knew worked so well. "Sure Mr. Johnson" the receptionist replied, giving him directions. By the time Dominic had gotten off the phone, he had everything he needed; directions to the school, a confirmation that Cassie did indeed go there and even the room of her last period class. Some times people made it almost too easy, but still, Dominic knew he should wait and get to know both of them better, suggest they meet. The way he always did. But he just couldn't help himself, he'd waited so long for this kind of opportunity, he hadn't had a conquest in almost a year and was getting restless. 

So he made a plan, he'd take Cassie first and deal with Piper later, she would be is challenge. And Cassie, he could use her to learn everything he needed to, to get to Piper. Dominic looked down at the paper where he'd hastily scribbled down the information on Cassie. "Cassie Johnson, I'm coming for you" he said aloud with a raspy laugh "I can't wait to meet you."

A/N: Scared yet? I know it's a freaky story, but is it a _good_ freaky story? I want to know. Please R&R.


	2. Kidnapping Cassie

**Chat Room**

**Chapter 2 "Kidnapping Cassie"**

A/N: Wow, I am so excited that I got 13 reviews in the first day for this story! That's awesome, thanks everyone.

Kaytee83: This is supposed to be in current time that the Halliwells are teenagers, because, yeah, I know that they didn't have the internet in the late 1970's when they were really teens. Okay?

A/N: On with the story:

            Dominic sat patiently in his Buick outside of Baker High, waiting for school to get out. He had decided to play it safe and not grab Cassie his first chance. He needed to know more about both her and Piper first. But it had been a week since he first met them and he felt like he was ready. Dominic had learned Cassie's entire class schedule and, after seeing her walk out of school on many occasion, he learned what she looked like and memorized the faces of many of her friends as well. _There she is_, Dominic thought, taking out this camera and snapping a few shots of her laughing and talking. Cassie walked home on most days, but she was always on crowed streets or with friends, and Dominic couldn't risk taking her in front of others.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

            "Piper, are you going to walk home with me today?" Cassie asked her best friend after school. Piper hesitated, "I can't today, Cass, I have to wait for Phoebe to get out of school" Piper told her, wishing that her little sister was old enough to walk home by herself. Besides, she wanted to get home and check her e-mail, maybe her new friend Tommygirl27 had sent her something. Piper smiled at the thought, ever since Piper had met Tommygirl27, they chatted almost daily and seemed to have so much in common! "Why do you have to wait for Phoebe?" Cassie asked, a little annoyed. Now who would she walk home with? "Because, Phoebe has to stay after school for a project and Grams won't let her walk home alone" Piper explained. "Piper Halliwell!" Cassie whined.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

            Dominic smiled to himself. Halliwell. _So Piper's last name was Halliwell_, he thought. . As he watched the girls talk for a few more minutes he snapped a few more pictures of them. Then Cassie started walking away from the school and down the side walk alone. _This is my chance_! Dominic thought, as he looked in the backseat of his car to make sure he had everything he needed before starting the car and driving slowly behind Cassie, just far enough way the she would not notice him. He tailed her this way for about 10 minutes until she turned off the main road and started to walk down a smaller, poorly lit side street. Then he made his move, pulling up next to her and rolling down the window. "Cassie" Dominic said, stopping the car next to her as she stopped walking. "What?" Cassie asked, fear permeating her voice, "H-how do you know my name?" she asked looking around. They were alone on the street and it was starting to get dark. 

            Dominic laughed to himself; they were always so scared when they say him the first time. "I've been watching you, Cassie Johnson" Dominic answered, opening his car door. Cassie stood looking at him, frozen in fear for a second before turning to run. But Dominic was too quick; He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his car, clamping a stubby hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. "Stop struggling" Dominic ordered, holding both of her hands behind her back with one of his and looking longingly at her.

            He removed his hand from her mouth and kissed her roughly while she struggled under his grasp. He liked to pretend that the girls he took were his lovers until he killed them or rarely, let then go, but he could hardly pretend to be in love with Cassie when she kept struggling. He clamped his hand back over her mouth and noticed that she'd started to cry. He could taste the salt of her tears on his lips. "I said stop struggling" Dominic said again, starting to get angry. Cassie bit a finger on the hand that closed over her mouth. "Ow! You fucking bitch!" Dominic yelled in anger and he pulled his hand away from her mouth and punched her on the jaw, hard.

            Cassie's body went limp and Dominic kissed her again before setting to work, duct taping her writs together behind her back and tapping a piece of duct tape across her mouth too, so she would scream when she woke up. Dominic always hated it when they screamed. Dominic looked at the purple-blue bruise that was quickly forming along Cassie's jaw and cringed. He hadn't meant to hit her, but sometimes he just got so angry… _Oh_ _well, it's for the best_, Dominic thought as he put Cassie's unconscious body in the back set and climbed back in the drivers seat. It would be a long drive back to Fresno and he didn't want her trying to escape. "Sleep well, little Cassie" Dominic whispered, looking at her in the rearview mirror as he drove, "Your friend Piper will be joining you soon"

A/N: I know that was really short, but hopefully the next chapter will be longer, and I promise all the other chapters will be more Piper centered! Anyway, please R&R!


	3. Using Cassie To Get To Piper

**Chat Room**

**Chapter 3 "Using Cassie to get to Piper"**

A/N: Thanks so much to all of my reviewers! CharmingTess, wAnNaBpIpEr, Charmed Fanatic, line, Caryn, and Alex Lipman to name a few.

wAnNaBpIpEr: I guess you deserve a spot on this story too, for getting my lazy butt motivated to keep updating so soon, if it wasn't for you I'd still be on chapter 1. 

CharmingTess: So you're already afraid to talk in chat rooms and walk home alone. Let's see, what else can I scare you out of doing? Hmm… just kidding! Thanks for all the reviews you give to all my stories.

A/N: Everyone needs to read Caving In by CharmingTess, My Little Secret by wAnNaBpIpEr and In The End by Witch. Because those stories rock! Okay on with the story:

            The second Piper got home that day she raced upstairs to check her e-mail and see if Tommygirl27 had sent her anything, but was disappointed to see that she hadn't gotten any new mail. _Oh well_, Piper thought, maybe Cassie and Tomygirl27 are on online. Piper logged onto the AOL teen chat site that the girls always talked on and was surprised to see that neither one was on there either. _Where are they?_ Piper wondered as she turned off her computer and decided to start her homework.

            A few hours later the phone rang. "It's for you, Piper" Prue called up the stairs and Piper picked up the extension from her room, wondering if that was Cassie calling. "Hello?" Piper asked. "Piper? This is Mrs. Johnson, Cassie's mom. Is Cassie over at your house?" Mrs. Johnson asked. "No, why?" Piper asked sensing the tension in Cassie's mother's voice. "Do you have any idea where she might be? Cassie never came home from school" Mrs. Johnson told her, Piper's eyes widened in surprise. "No, the last I saw her, she was walking home" Pier admitted, "But that was about 3 hours ago" "It's not like Cassie to not come home or call, I'm calling the police" Mrs. Johnson decided.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

            "We're home" Dominic said to Cassie as he pulled into his driveway and dragged the still unconscious Cassie from the back seat and into his basement, where he pulled the tape off her mouth and locked her in a small room barely bigger than a closet with an old mattress on the floor and a window too high to see out of that provided only a dim light. "I'm going to go make us some dinner" Dominic decided and he walked out of the room and locked it from the outside; whistling to himself as he walked up stairs.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

            Piper sat in the police station a few hours later, wiping tears out of her eyes as she told a detective when the last time she saw Cassie was. "Do you think she was kidnapped?" Mrs. Johnson asked, fear for her daughter present on her face. Detective Wilson sighed. Usually these cases were runaways but what Cassie's friends and family had told him about her, she didn't seem likely to just run. "I can't say officially, but all the signs do point to a kidnapping" the Detective admitted solemnly. After being asked a few more questions, Piper was allowed to go home.

            She went straight up to her room and lay on her bed, crying. How could anyone take her best friend? She had just talked to Cassie a few hours ago. Suddenly Piper's computer jingled signaling an instant message. Piper looked over at it half heartedly and saw that Tommygirl27 had instant messaged her.

            Piper wiped the last tears out of her eyes and walked over to her computer. "Hey, Tommygirl27, I don't feel like talking today" she typed. "Why? What's wrong?" came Tommygirl27's instant reply. Piper sighed, thinking about Cassie again, "Cassie's missing. The police think she was kidnapped" Piper replied. "That's terrible!" Tommygirl27 said "do the police know who did it?" 

            Piper started at her computer screen in mild shock. That was a strange question to ask right after finding out Cassie was kidnapped. Shouldn't Tommygirl27 be more concerned about Cassie's safety then if the cops know who took her? _Oh well_, Piper thought, shaking her head, _some people just react differently to_ _some things than others_. "No, they have no idea" Piper replied.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

            Dominic breathed a sigh of relief when Piper told him that the cops didn't know who did it. Now that he already had Cassie at his home they had even less of a chance of finding her. _Well, finding her alive anyway_, Dominic thought with a grin. Sure they'd find her. Bits and pieces here and there, it the woods behind his house mostly. It was much easier to dispose of a body when it's cut up.

            Dominic started to laugh when he heard a scream from downstairs. _Cassie's up_, he though, grabbing a bowl of soup he was heating up for her and slipping some codeine into it to keep her sedated. "Coming Cassie" he said walking down the stairs to his basement and opening the door to the small room she was locked in. "Who are you?" Cassie hissed, tears flowing down her face in fear and anger. "Why Cassie, don't you recognize me?" Dominic asked with a sneer, "I'm your friend, Tommygirl27" A look of horror and realization dawned on Cassie's face as she realized  that Tommygril27 was never the 14-year-old girl she thought it was, that the whole time she was really talking to this man. "I made you dinner" Dominic said, setting down the bowl next to her and taking a switch blade knife out of his pocket, flicking it open.

            Cassie cowered against the wall in fear, "It's just to cut the tape of your wrists so you can eat" Dominic explained, enjoying her fear. He grabbed her roughly and with one swift flick of the blade, Cassie's hands fell to her sides, no longer bound by the duct tape. "Now eat, and then I have a few questions to ask you" Dominic ordered, shoving her to the ground. Cassie ate the soup obediently, hoping that if she just did what he said ,then maybe, just maybe, he'd let her go.

            Once Cassie was done eating the codeine started to take its affect and she felt unable to concentrate on anything. She knew that she needed to escape, that she needed to tell someone where she was but suddenly she just felt so tired.

            "Okay Cassie, where does Piper live?" Dominic asked once she was done eating. "I don't know" Cassie whimpered. "Yes you do. TELL ME" Dominic yelled, punching her in the stomach. Cassie doubled over and started to cry harder "Okay…okay s-she lives at 1329 Prescott Street" Cassie sobbed. "See? Was that so hard?" Dominic asked. Grabbing Cassie by the back of the neck and kissing her roughly, before shoving her back down and walking away, locking the door behind him and pulling out a map. Piper would be his sooner then he thought.

A/N: Please R&R! 


	4. The Final Step In The Plan

**Chat Room**

**Chapter 4 "The Final Step In The Plan"**

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed; I'm too tired to thank you all individually but, a huge thanks to you all. This chapter is rated R for violence, but please read it anyway. And I hope no one thinks I'm too sick or twisted for writing this chapter alone, not to mention the whole story because, I promise, I'm not, I've just read a lot of horror books myself and have a very good imagination. :-D Okay, here we go:

            Dominic sat outside the Halliwell's house and looked at his watch impatiently, he had driven for hours to get here, most of the night actually, and now it was the around the time when Piper should be walking to school, but she was no where to be found. Dominic tapped his fingers impatiently on his car window and waited, checking his watch again. He'd worked so hard for his plan to fall into place, and Piper not walking to school would screw it all up. Dominic waited a few more minutes before getting out of the car and walking up to the Halliwell's door, ringing the bell.

            Piper answered the door, her eyes rimmed red from crying, over Cassie, Dominic supposed. "Can I help you?" Piper asked in a quiet voice. "Hi, I'm a police officer" Dominic told her sounding authoritive "We found your friend Cassie, please come with me to the police station" Piper's eyes lit up, "You found her?" Piper asked excitedly and followed Dominic out to his Buick, pausing only once she got to the sidewalk. "Where's your police car?" Piper asked, cautiously but still clearly not wanting to come across as rude. "I don't have one" Dominic answered, grinning, "But I do know where Cassie is" Dominic grabbed Piper by the wrist and start to pull her toward the car. Piper's large brown eyes filled with terror and she stared to pull back, "Help!" she screamed and Dominic punched her to keep her quiet. His fist hit the side of her temple and she blacked out instantly. As Dominic dragged her body to the car, another girl, smaller than Piper ran out of the house. "Piper? No, don't hurt her!" the girl screamed running to Piper's unconscious, slumped over body as Dominic dropped her on the sidewalk. The small girl skidded to a stop next to Dominic and looked up at him in horror, realizing the mistake she'd just made in her concern over Piper. "Well, well, well, you're one of Piper's sisters aren't you" the girl nodded silently, tears streaming down her face "What's your name?" Dominic asked "Phoebe" the girl practically whispered. "W-who are you?" Phoebe asked. "Your murder" Dominic answered, pushing Phoebe into the car and dumping Piper in after her. Phoebe's eyes widened at his words and she scrambled to climb over Piper's body to get back out of the car but Dominic knocked her out as well and the climbed in the car and drove away quickly before anyone had a chance to notice Piper and Phoebe's disappears. Dominic looked into the back seat at the two unconscious sisters and smiled to himself, he got two girls for the effort of one, that didn't happened very often.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

            Piper felt a throbbing pain in the side of her head and opened her eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the dark as she looked around. _Where am I?_ Piper though, wincing in pain as she sat up. She was in a small, dimly lit room, sitting on a mattress that was torn and dusty. Piper felt something next to her and cautiously reached a hand out, the pain in her temple preventing her from turning her head enough to look at it. Piper felt something soft, like fabric. Ignoring the pain, Piper turned her head and saw her hand resting on Phoebe's cotton tank top. Phoebe rolled over and sat up, looking just as confused as Piper. There was a bruise along her jaw and dried blood on her lip. "Where are we, Piper?" she whimpered, inching closer to her big sister. "I don't know" Piper answered, noticing Phoebe was shivering and wrapping her arms around her sister's small body. 

            "He has us" a voice said, from a shadowy corner. Both girls jumped and Piper looked in the direction the voice had come from, recognition lighting her features. "Cassie!" Piper gasp, "Are you okay? Who's he?" Cassie shrugged "Dominic, Tommygirl27, he took us" Cassie spoke slowly and Piper noticed her eyes looked clouded over. _Almost like she's drugged,_ Piper thought, before she realized what Cassie was saying. Tommygirl27, it wasn't a 14 year old girl at all, it was the man who kidnapped them! "We need to get out of here" Piper said, standing up, seeing the small window above them. It was much too tall to reach. "We can't get out" Cassie answered in a monotone, staring off in to space. "We have to" Phoebe said, her voice quivering in fear and on the edge of tears. Piper jiggled the door knob and saw, as she had suspected, that it was locked.

            Suddenly the girls heard a key in the lock and Piper wrapped her arms protectively around Phoebe, as they both cowered against the wall. Cassie didn't move, she was used to him coming and going by now, and with the combination of the drugs and exhaustion for constant fear of being raped or beaten again had numbed her from any more feelings.

            "Hello girls" Dominic said, "I'm sure your friend Cassie, here, has told you who I am" "Yes" Piper answered quietly, trying not to show her fear. "I hope you like this room Piper it will be yours for a while." Dominic told her, putting a hand to her cheek and caressing it softly. Piper flinched, "Please let Phoebe go, and Cassie. You can keep me just don't hurt Phoebe" Piper begged. "Piper, honey" Dominic said, his voice sickly sweet, "Why would I do that when I already have all three of you?" Piper looked down at the floor, realizing he was right. "Now, Piper, you were my target, my goal and now I have you. But don't worry, I don't have a use for Cassie anymore and Phoebe was never in the plan" Piper nodded, hoping this meant the he'd just let them go, and unwilling to believe anything differently. "I'll go get you girls some food, you must be starving" Dominic said, pulling Piper to her feet by her hair and crushing his lips against hers in a rough kiss before shoving her to the floor again and walking out, locking the door behind him.

            Pier felt the bile in the back of her throat rise and fought it back down before she threw up. How could he do this? "We are going to get out of here, right Piper?" Phoebe asked, her voice desperate and begging. "Yeah, Pheebs" Piper said, trying to sound strong for her sister, while inwardly she tired not to panic.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

            Dominic walked back down into the basement a few minutes later, carrying three bowls of soup, all drugged with codeine. "Lunch time" he called, opening the door and setting the bowls down on the floor. Cassie grabbed hers hungrily, Dominic had been gone for almost a day when he had to kidnap Piper, so she hadn't been given any food in a while. "Eat" Dominic ordered, looking at Phoebe and Piper. Piper looked uncertainly at Cassie and then slowly took the two bowls and handed one to Phoebe. While they ate, Dominic formed the final step to his plan in his mind. The sooner he got rid Cassie and Phoebe the better, they just took up space and now he had what he wanted; Piper. All he needed to do was tie up Cassie and Phoebe and then he could just leave them down here to starve, for all he cared. Piper was his love.

            Dominic pulled out the thick roll of duct tape from his pocket and walked towards Phoebe. Piper instinctively covered Phoebe's body with her own, shielding her. "Dominic shoved Piper to the side and pulled Phoebe's arms behind her back, taping them as she cried. Piper lunged at Dominic, but he batted her away easily and she fell against the wall, hitting her head again. When Dominic was done tying up Phoebe, he moved on to Piper, who was either in too much pain or too dazed from hitting her head  to struggled much, either way Dominic didn't care. _She was being submissive as she should b_e, he thought kissing her on the cheek again. Piper snapped out of her haze and crawled away from him quickly, moving closer to Phoebe again. 

            Dominic stood up and turned around to tie up Cassie when he saw that she'd opened the door and was tiptoeing out. Anger surged in Dominic, _how_ _dare she try to escape?_ _She was just in the way now that he had Piper and she was trying to cause more trouble?_ Dominic lunged for her, grabbing her ankles and pulling hard. It happened so quickly that Cassie didn't have time to put out her hands to break her fall and her head thudded against the thin carpet with a thud as she fell. Dominic dragged her back into the small room as Cassie, still seeing the opened door, struggled and kicked, fighting against her drugged up state to escape. Dominic was overwhelmed with rage. "STOP STRUGGLING" he shouted, pulling her the rest of the way back in the room  and  standing up, dropping the key to the door in the process. He clicked on a heavy metal flashlight he'd brought with him to see in the poor lighting and picked up the key again. Then he turned on Cassie, seeing that she was trying to sit up, he shoved her to the ground and sat on her stomach, cutting off her air and started to beat her, with his fist first, and then with the blunt end of the flashlight. He was just so angry, he couldn't stop. _How dare she try to escape…how dare she?_ After a while Dominic felt Cassie stop struggling and was still. He heard a scream, from Cassie or one of the others, he didn't know, it all sounded so far away, he was in trance, hitting and punching Cassie with all of his might. After a while, he sat back, out of breath and wiped the sweat off his forehead, smearing it with blood in the process. Dominic stopped and looked down at his hands, in one hand he still held the flashlight, which was now covered in blood and in the other hand he held a piece of Cassie's corn silk yellow hair, except, Dominic could see as he looked at it that there was a piece of bone stuck to it and it was no longer attached to Cassie head. The top half of Cassie was a mass of blood. Dominic had cracked her skull in several places and masses of her hair littered with little bits of bone and brain tissue were laying in the vicinity that used to be Cassie's head and were also suck under his fingernails. 

            Dominic shrugged to himself and wiped his hands on his jeans, stand up and leaving to get a garbage bag to put Cassie in, no longer caring if the other girls tired to escape, he realized that they'd seen everything and were probably far to scared to move, let alone escape. Dominic came back with the bag and folded Cassie's lifeless body neatly into it, scooping up the remnants of skull and hair, dumping it inside too. He worked quickly and effectively until there was nothing left of Cassie beside a large blood stain on the carpet and a black trash bag full of her battered and broken body. "Night girls" Dominic said calmly, picking up the bag and walked out, this time remembering to lock the door. 

            Dominic put the trash bag in the trunk of his Buick and planned to dispose of it tomorrow, along with another body-Phoebe's.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Piper finally aloud herself to breathe again once he'd left. Piper looked down at Phoebe who'd passed out from fear when Dominic had started to beat Cassie. Piper hadn't, she'd seen the whole thing, her best friend being beaten to death, and now she stared at the drying puddle of blood in front of her and her stomach twisted. Piper crawled onto her hands and knees and threw up. She couldn't believe Cassie was really dead, but she was numb from shock, and it made her more determined than ever to escape, so she and Phoebe didn't end up the same way.

A/N: I'm sorry I had to change the rating, but I'll really try to lower it back down to PG-13 for the next (and final) chapter. Please review. Please, please, pretty please? Thanks.


	5. The Escape

**Chat Room**

**Chapter 5 "The Escape"**

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed! This is the last and final chapter for this story, so I hope you like it.

wAnNaBpIpEr: This chapter is for you, because you have carried this story along the whole way and you are the BEST!

CharmingTess: This is also for you; well, just because you are the BEST too. Love you guys (girls)!

A/N: This chapter is back down to PG-13, just to let you know. Please review! Okay, on with the story:

            Piper woke up the next morning when she heard movement outside the door, she looked down at Phoebe who was curled up in her arms and shook her gently to wake her. "Pheebs…Phoebe wake up" Piper whispered and Phoebe slowly opened her eyes, and then sat up, fear present in her face as she remembered where they were. "Are you okay?" Piper asked, concerned to see Phoebe shaking. Phoebe just nodded slowly and looked around "Are we going to go home today, Piper?" she asked softly, and Piper knew that Phoebe depended on her to get them out of there, it was all up to her, before they ended up like…No! Piper thought immediately, she could think about Cassie, she had to just keep telling herself that they'd find a way out …they had too.

            Piper saw the door knob start to turn and immediately wrapped her arms around Phoebe, protecting her as Dominic walked in to the basement.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

            "Good morning, girls" Dominic said, setting down a bowl of cereal for Piper to eat. "Phoebe, come here. Let's leave your sister alone while she eats" Dominic ordered. Phoebe nodded and slowly stated to get up, but Piper grabbed her wrist, pulling her back down, she wasn't going t let Dominic take her somewhere. "Can't we both go?" Piper asked, wavering between trying to protect Phoebe and not what to anger Dominic, after what happened with Cassie she knew he could snap over anything.

            "No" Dominic said simply, and grabbed Phoebe's other arm, pulling her away from Piper and shoving her out the door. "Bye Piper. I'll be back soon, but I know you wouldn't try to escape anyway, right? You don't want to end up like poor Cassie" Dominic chuckled at Piper's horrified and sickened expression and walked out, closing the door behind him. He grabbed Phoebe by the hair, dragging her to her feet "This won't take long" he said and wondered exactly how he should kill her.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

            Piper stood up quickly once Dominic left and eased the door open a crack so she could look out and see what he was doing with Phoebe. She could just barely see into the next room, Dominic was pulling Phoebe to her feet and talking to her, but Piper couldn't hear what they were saying. She opened the door slightly wider and could see stairs leading to the main level of the house, if she could just reach those stairs… but she couldn't just leave Phoebe here, alone, even if she was going to get help. Dominic could kill her any time, Piper had to watch him. What she would do exactly to stop him, she didn't know, but she'd have to think of something.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

            Phoebe said in his desk chair, paralyzed by fear while Dominic paced in font of her, she knew he was thinking of a way to kill her, but Phoebe was trapped, there was no way she could escape with him right in front of her, and at 12, she still trusted that Piper would find a way to get them home safely, she was too naive to think otherwise. She'd always been able to depend on Piper before. Phoebe saw the laptop sitting on the desk and wondered if this was where Dominic sat when he was talking to Piper and Cassie; Phoebe shuddered at the thought and wondered how many other girls he'd gotten this way.

            Dominic rushed at her suddenly, his powerful hands closing around her neck and Phoebe gasp, trying to breathe desperately. "It really is easier if you just sit still" Dominic told her calmly, "And this way is much less messy then how I killed Cassie" Phoebe's eyes watered and she struggle desperately to slip of his grasp. She could feel herself start to get light headed but struggled to hold on to consciousness. As Phoebe's arms gripped the desk trying to pull away from him, her hand fell on something hard and metal. Scissors, Phoebe thought wrapping her hand around them and pointing the sharp edge at Dominic's arm. He let out a howl of pain and loosed his hands on Phoebe, as he pulled the scissors out of his arm. The cut wasn't deep, but it was enough to distract him.

            Phoebe saw Piper at the door to their small room, gesturing for Phoebe to run up the stairs, Phoebe took another look at Dominic and then turned, starting to run up the stars, she turned her head to look for Piper "I'm right behind you" Piper reassured, but she felt a hand on her leg, pulling her back down.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

            "GET BACK HERE!" Dominic yelled, lunging for the girls, he grabbed Piper, but Phoebe was out of his reach. Piper tripped on the stairs with Dominic's hand pulling her ankle and she fell with a thud, hitting her head against the wall, but struggling against his firm grip the whole time. Phoebe paused at the top of the stairs wondering if she should try to help Piper or run. Piper's eyes locked with hers for a moment "Run!" Piper ordered and Phoebe darted up the rest of the stars and out of the house.

            Dominic dragged Piper the rest of the way back down the stairs and pinned her to the floor. "You thought you could escape, did you?" he sneered. Piper nodded silently, her eyes never leaving to pair of scissors he held tightly in his hand. _He must of picked them up after Phoebe stabbed him_, Piper thought a new wave of fear rushing over her, and Dominic pulled her hands above her head in one of his and pinned her legs to the floor under the weight of his, as he sat on top of her. "Please don't hurt me" Piper whimpered. Dominic smiled "Don't worry Piper, this will be fun-for the both of us" he replied, kissing her roughly and setting down the pair of scissors, so he could undo her pants. Piper closed her eyes and zoned out as he raped her. _Phoebe's okay_, Piper told her self, desperate to think of anything else beside what was happening to her, _at least Phoebe's safe_. 

            Piper blacked out from the combination of pain and fear and when she opened her eyes again, Dominic was sitting beside her, watching her intently. Piper sat up quickly, but then doubled over from the pain in her stomach. Dominic shoved her down again. "And where are you going?" he asked amused at her pain. "No where" Piper said quickly, "I was just sitting up"  "Don't bother" Dominic said, "I got what I wanted from you, there's no use for you now" He had the scissors in his hand again and Piper's eyes grew round with fear as he pinned her to the ground again, running the steel tip of the blade gently along her neck, before raising the blade. 

            _Oh my god_, Piper thought, _I'm going to die right now_. Piper closed her eyes and waited to feel the steel tear though her flesh, but instead she heard a crash, "Dominic, drop the scissors and stand up slowly. Put your hands behind your head" Piper opened her eyes and saw three police officers, who'd broke through the door, their guns pointed at Dominic. He dropped the scissors and stood up, while another office pulled Piper away from him. 

            Her eyes flooded with tears as she realized she was safe. Piper walked shakily outside and saw Phoebe sitting in the police car, but she jumped out and hugged Piper when she saw her. "Phoebe…thank you" was all Piper could say. Realizing how close she'd come to dying and if Phoebe hadn't gotten help when she did, they both probably wouldn't have survived the night.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

            Dominic Martin was charged with two counts of kidnapping and attempted murder, and one count of rape. He was sentenced to 20 years in prison, but took a plea bargain, cutting the prison time in half. The body of Cassie Johnson was never found, he'd dumped her in the woods the morning before he was caught. Piper and Phoebe both fully recovered from their traumatic kidnapping but never forgot their friend Cassie.

*~* 16 years later*~*

            "Paisley, dinner's ready" 30-year-old Piper called up the stairs to her daughter. Paisley rolled her eyes "Mom, I'm on the computer" she whined "Just a little bit longer" Piper paused, "No chat rooms, right?" she asked. "No" Paisley said, wondering what her mom could possibly have against them. Piper had never told anyone what happened to her. "Okay, 10 more minutes" Piper agreed, walking down the stairs. "Thanks" Paisley replied and the paused, what could going into one chat room possibly hurt? Her mom never had to find out. 

            Paisley clicked into one and made up a screen name for herself, almost instantly she got IMed; grinning, Paisley read the instant message : 'Hey, this is Tommygirl27, want to chat?'

A/N: Well, that's it. The end. Yay! Please review.


End file.
